


The Successor of Whimsy

by CatAlex



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatAlex/pseuds/CatAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras was meant to be a successor. Only as he lay in a wreck, possibly even dying, did he finally realise this. Thoughts of a vampire in peril. Potential mild spoilers for the last ten chapters of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Successor of Whimsy

Seras was meant to be a successor. Only as he lay in a wreck, possibly even dying, did he finally realise this. All the times he'd spent teaching her the ways of the vampire made sense to him now. When Integra had asked him why he'd made Seras into a vampire months and months ago, he could only summon up 'whimsy' as his explanation. Even he did not know then why he had done it. Now, when he knew his life was slipping away, the emotions he had felt when making Seras a Draculina became clear to him. He had felt his end coming. The dream of his previous great defeat at the hands of Integra's ancestor had been another forewarning he had ignored.

Perhaps he had not ignored it; he simply hid the truth from himself. Many humans did the same thing, and now he had done it to himself. He was convinced of his superiority over humans, but reviewing the last ten years gave him a pause for thought. The feelings of attraction to his new master, the desire to make her Queen to his No Life King when he knew that it was a path she would never tread, no matter how many poignant moments they had shared together over the years.

He'd become complacent, and somewhere inside of himself recognised this and began making preparations for this day – the day of his second defeat. This hidden part of him had wanted Integra safe, and so had passed his power on to Seras. This subconscious bit must have recognised Seras' suitability. He'd only recently began to understand the strength and determination Seras had, that she was just as capable of keeping his mistress safe as he was.

She'd have to be, now his no-life ebbed away into a place where he wouldn't be able to affect reality. He chuckled, gurgling blood in his half-transformed throat. It pleased him and made him laugh more. To look upon him now must be horrifying, or pitiable, perhaps both. He didn't care anymore; the cacophony of war against so many enhanced individuals and one of the few people he called 'friend' had finally taught him a lesson.

And he was glad he had learnt it. He had always thought of himself with the most power, that he was undefeatable, despite a mere man putting him under the control of his family decades ago. His ego couldn't accept the concept that there was always something stronger in the world, that one day he would be bested again. He had used up all of his power – he had finally, _finally_ , touched his limits. Admittedly, he had lightly brushed it with the tips of his fingers, but he had briefly come into contact with it nonetheless.

The darkness was comforting, like sleeping in his coffin. But he knew that this was where he resided when his body was busy putting itself back together. For a moment he wondered if it was worth bothering with, but the thought of leaving his mistress like this was neither dramatic nor tragic enough for him. Plus, if was going to go now, he wanted her to admit she loved a monster.

It was settled; He'd claw his body back together, fighting all the while. It was his purpose; to fight until there was only blood left, for his mistress and for his own pleasure.

In the void, figures began to shift. His familiars were coming for him. He'd let them get too numerous and far too unruly. They were no longer a benefit to his broken down body. In his current condition they were threatening to take what was left of him over.

"Well, I can't allow the No Life King to be bested by the very souls I sucked dry now, can I? I am the invincible Alucard!" he crowed.

However long it was going to take to put himself back together again, he knew his successor could deal with it. He could faintly sense her massive power from his pocket of reality. He felt a strange satisfaction that he had orchestrated things to take care of themselves in his absence. He couldn't wait to return and see the looks on Integra and Seras' faces.

With a smile, he began to move forward once more.


End file.
